federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Romulan
, a male Romulan.]] , a female Romulan.]] The Romulans were a from the planet Romulus in the Beta Quadrant. The Romulans were biological cousins of Vulcans, as they were descended from those who rejected 's reforms during the . The Romulan Star Empire was the Romulan state and one of the major powers known in the galaxy. History When Surak's reforms of embracing logical principles and rejecting emotions spread rapidly across Vulcan in the , a minority rejected Surak's ideals. Those who marched beneath the banner of the raptor, which became the symbol of the Romulan Star Empire, departed Vulcan in the 4th century. Later, some of their descendants established settlements on the planets , , , , and . An ancient offshoot civilization, called the , at one time existed on Barradas III, but it had died out by the 24th century. ( ; ) At some point, another group settled on twin planets that became known as Romulus and Remus. While Romulus was a planet, Remus was a harsh planet notable only for its deposits. Once settled, the two worlds became the foundation of an interstellar empire that expanded to many worlds, reaching across some of the Alpha Quadrant. Eventually that power came to be known as the Romulan Star Empire. ( ; ) Shinzon's coup and Romulus' destruction Six weeks prior to stardate 56950.3, Shinzon led a to take over Romulus. His rule was cut short by the crew of the after an intense battle in the Bassen Rift. Shinzon's fall seemed to open up avenues for peace between the Romulans and the Federation, however. In 2387, a star close to Romulus went supernova. Spock attempted to prevent the supernova from striking the planet using , but he was unsuccessful and Romulus was destroyed. A mining vessel, the Narada, survived and was captained by Nero, who exploited the black hole's creation of a time warp into the past to attack Spock's home planet of Vulcan in revenge and planned to destroy all planets of the Federation so that Romulus could be "free" and possibly conquer everywhere else. The first part of Nero's plan was mostly successful as Vulcan and most of the Vulcan species was destroyed. However, the Narada and its crew were destroyed in the by the crew of the Enterprise led by the of the . ( ) Rise of the Republic On stardate 83626.4, the newly-formed Romulan Republic sent two high-ranking officers, Kaol and Mivek, to the Starfleet vessel as an extension of friendship. D'Tan also opened up relations with the Remans, believing the two races should "unite toward a common goal." Society By the 24th century, the government of Romulus was dependent upon the Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police, to maintain order and stability among both civilians and the military. The Tal Shiar was known for its brutal tactics, which included routine kidnapping, torture, and assassination. Many Romulans feared even expressing dissenting opinions in order to not bring the attention of the Tal Shiar. There were also indications that tension existed between the military and the Tal Shiar. Romulans tended to be highly xenophobic, engaging in extended periods of isolationism, and could be perceived as outright racist to other species, believing themselves to be superior. At least some Romulans believed that, one day, the Romulan Empire would rule the entire galaxy. According to Miles O'Brien, there was no piece of technology in existence that the Romulans didn't claim they invented before everyone else. Culture Romulans typically did not disclose their first names, and instead used their last names formally. In order for a Romulan to divulge their first name, one would have to be either a close friend or family member. The Romulans lacked the rigorous mental disciplines developed by the followers of Surak. Like the Vulcans, the Romulans gave up unrestrained violence as a way of life. However, in the case of the Romulans, this was replaced with a controlled deviousness: as a species, the Romulans were generally thought of as duplicitous, a reputation reinforced by the actions of their government over time. Reluctance to rely on overt hostility generally lead the Romulans to play a waiting game with their opponents, attempting to manipulate an adversary into breaking—or appearing to break—an agreement so as to give them a solid justification for striking. A common was the saying "Jolan Tru", although what exactly this meant is unclear, as it was used in the context of both a greeting and farewell. In the 24th century, a dissident movement began to gain momentum, based on the desire to learn about Vulcan and their ideals. The movement's ultimate goal was the . Ambassador Spock was deeply involved in this movement. While many arguably belligerent and militaristic species, such as Nausicaans, Breen, and even Klingons often sold their fighting skills to the highest bidder, Romulans were rarely, if ever, seen involved in such activities. This was possibly due to the apparent superiority complex of most Romulans, many of whom likely found such work beneath them, and who preferred to serve the Romulan Empire in some capacity. However, Miles O'Brien once played a game of with a Romulan mercenary. In cases of anonymity, they were known for commonly using hired assassins, such as the s, to conduct their off-world "justice". Food and beverages *Osol twist – a dessert *Romulan ale – an alcoholic beverage People Notable individuals *D'Tan – Romulan Republic *Jarek Davis *Kaol *Mivek *Law – Nimbus III peacekeeper Others *''Named Romulans'' *''Unnamed Romulans'' Appendices Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references External links Navigation